King Char
King Char was the husband of Queen Oasis and the last named king of the SandWings. He was a minor character in Deserter, only featured when he awarded Six-Claws's and Dune's positions as soldiers. He was described to be a tall, burly dragon . It was also said that he would only have as much power as Queen Oasis granted him, showing that dragon kings are not equal to dragon queens. He was sometimes brought along at meetings, but at other times was kicked out of the palace for months at a time whenever he angered Queen Oasis deeply. Appearance King Char was described as tall and burly. Biography Deserter When Six-Claws saved Blaze from the sandstorm, Char scolded his daughter for going outside the palace. Blister asked him if they should point out the culprit who lured Blaze into the desert, and Dune piped up in Six-Claws's defense. Six-Claws's name caused Blaze to jump away in fear and rudely criticize his talons, resulting in another scolding from Char. King Char, pleased by Six-Claws' deed, invited both Six-Claws and Dune to join the army as loyal soldiers of the queen. It is revealed later that Char died of a mysterious sickness that swept through the palace and aristocrats, the same one that killed Six-Claws’ father, Quicksand, sometime before Queen Oasis is murdered by the scavengers. Quotes "Your mother is overseeing the sandstorm lockdown, ... So you can tell ''me what exactly you were doing so far outside the palace."'' -To Blaze. "I'm one of them, ... I ''am your father."'' -To Blaze when she says he's not the boss of her. "I'm sure what my daughter is trying to say, ... is thank you for saving her life." -To Six-Claws after Blaze insults his talons. "I have a better idea, ... Brave and strong and a swift flier for your age-- how would you like to join the army, Six-Claws? We could use a soldier like you. You could make your way up to captain pretty fast, maybe general one day." -To Six-Claws about rewarding him for saving Blaze. "I'll see to it." ''-To Six-Claws when he agrees to join the SandWing army. ''"Oh, yes? ... Would you like to join the army as well, dragonet?" -To Dune. "Hmmm. You're a bit young, but we can put you in basic training for now. I'll have you two assigned to the same battalion." -To Dune and then together with Six-Claws. Family Tree Trivia *A char is when an object is burned and blackened, at least at the surface, and the black part doesn't cover the object fully. * He is one of the four kings that are featured, with the others being King Gill and King Humpback of the SeaWings, and King Darkstalker of the NightWings. * It seems that his offspring's names were inspired by his since; Singe, Smolder, Scald, Blister, Blaze, and Burn are all actions caused by fire. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Sandwing.jpg SandWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend Randomsandwing.png|An average Sandwing, by Passion7 Char-star.png|Char template by Star Nightwing SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing char.png|King Char by Liquiddeer/Deer-tea 900456.png|Char by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-King-Char-718673525 king char and queen oasis small.png|King Char and Queen Oasis by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/King-Char-And-Queen-Oasis-724767498 636555506201863421-5049773640001-5704742247001-5704746034001-vs.jpg|Charred land CHARRRRRR.jpg|Char by fish images (28).jpeg|a charred tree stump King Char.png|King Char by Ponyo100 References fr:Carbonisé ru:Тлен Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Deserter Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Kings Category:Deceased